tigzonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigzon (series)
''Tigzon ''(Japanese: ティグゾン Tiguzōn) is a series of games on Sploder created by Mangamixer. Premise The series takes place in a fictional metropolis known as Digital Island, which follows the adventure of a 16-year old student of the ANTIC Academy of Technology, named Tai Z. Takara . He obtained the Digi-Kai crystal to transform into a powerful Tigerox creature, known as Tigzon. A mysterious girl, Nova Natzumi from another dimension called the Dimensional Marx have landed on Digital Island to seek help from the last owner of the last Digi-Kai crystal (who supposed to be Tai Z. Takara). Lord Majarr Zon, an alien overlord, had plotted his plan to steal the spirited Digi-Kai crystals and used them for his advanced deadly technology. He also transforms some of the citizens of Digital Island into mindless beasts known as the Electrozoids. History Classic-era (2012-2013) Tigzon was first debuted on Sploder on June 14th, 2013. Originally created by Gamerdeath722 (Manga's old Sploder account), Tigzon was supposedly created as a spiritual successor to Flash Adventure (an made-up childhood comic book and an cancelled Sploder's Platfromer Creator series). After the demo release of Tigzon Part 4, the original Sploder games ended on a cliffhanger, probably due to its easy difficulty and several low views of other games, leading the series on hiatus. Hiatus-era (2013-2014) Despite the series' hiatus, Tigzon and other characters often make cameo appearances on other Sploder games, such as Petit’s Adventure, Desert Wolf, Jingo as well as making numerous appearances on Sploder crossover games such as Crossover Project X and Sploder Brawlers. After Gamerdeath722 transferred to his new Sploder account known as Mangamixer, Some Tigzon spin-offs was released (such as a cancelled Tigzon Battle and the popular Tigzon on a Game Boy series). A remake to the original games, known as Tigzon Adventure (formally known as Tigzon Recoded or Rebooted), was going to be released but privately cancelled, due to glitches and creative diffculties. Modern-era (2015-2016) The “new era “of the series continues to develop new elements of the Tigzon series, with the release of Tigzon Island (originally called Tigzon World), which is a spin-off to the series. Unlike the original Tigzon games, Tigzon Island will include less-story dialogue than the original and features side-quests. Tigzon Island was leaked on the Sploder forums, which the first leaked picture almost has a different graphics than its first unfinished games. The game introduced new designs for the characters as well as introducing new characters to the series. On July 4th, 2016, Tigzon Island was released and was featured by Mat7772, becoming the first game in the series to be featured on the Sploder website. The game is also reviewed by Moolatycoon. Reboot-era (2016-present) A reboot to the original series, titled as Tigzon Remixed, is currently in development. The game reintroduced the style of the original Tigzon games with newer concepts, one of which borrows some of the concepts and gameplay from other Tigzon games (such as Tigzon ORIGINAL and Tigzon Island). It will split into 6 parts (two of which includes a prologue and an epilogue). The character in the series, Leaf Loola had been renamed to Ani Polar as well as new characters to introduced such as Dr. Yoko Hatsuni, Tigzon’s mother Liv Massona, Eden “Ed” Rodrix, Nova Natzumi, Draxter "Drax" Zeno, Spinx, and the villain Lord Majarr Zon. Games 'Main Series' 'Tigzon (Original)' :Main article: Tigzon (Original) The first game in the series, the 20-part series ended in cliffhanger, after the demo of its fifth part. As of 2015, the original Tigzon was private and was currently retconned. It follow the adventures of a teenage male slacker, Alex “Ashiko Chu” Chang who obtained “the ancient spirit” transformation, known as Tigzon (a tiger-cat hybrid creature). the plot tells that the two teenage girls, Leaf, and Tina Loola, alongside with their Puffies was kidnapped by Commando Rex Chang and his RED soldiers for their plan to destroy their universe, Marx. Tigzon must save them and their planets from the RED Headquarters. 'Tigzon Remixed' :Main article: Tigzon Remixed A reboot to the series, which retells the storyline in the original game with new characters and new graphics.The game retells the origins of how Tai Z. Takara obtained the Digi-Kai crystal to transform into a powerful Tigerox creature (a hybrid of a tiger and a fox), known as Tigzon. New characters is included, such as Dr. Yoko Hatsuni, Tigzon’s mother Liv Massona, Nova Natzumi, Draxter "Drax" Zeno, Spinx, and the villain Lord Majarr Zon. 'Spin-offs' 'Tigzon Island' :Main article: Tigzon Island Originally, a remake/reboot to the original Tigzon. It takes place in a resort-like island, known as Mango Island, as Tai Z. Takara and his friends, Leaf "Luna" Mechani and Arina "Ari" Sai are heading to their Professor’s house. However, A villainous pirate, known as Captain Rola Ratai and his group of Gearbotz pirates, vowing to seek the ancient crystals for treasures, had kidnapped Professor Yoki Hyundai and all of the cute-like creatures, known as The Puffies. Tigzon alongside with his friends must stop the Gearbotz pirates from getting the ancient crystals and save the captive Professor Hyundai and all of the cute-like creatures. 'Tigzon Z' :Main article: Tigzon Z A spin-off to both Tigzon and Sploder Brawlers Melee starring Zega as the main character. The game was largely developed by Supersonic72 (creator of the Jingo series and the Zega character). The series takes place right after the Desert Wolf side story in Sploder Brawlers Melee, in which Zega wakes up with amnesia. 'Tigzon on a Game Boy ' :Main article: Tigzon on a Game Boy (series) A Sploder short game series and a spin-off to the Tigzon series. The game is a parody to some games release for the Nintendo's Game Boy console, despite that Tigzon is a old video game. The game has over 1031 views and 49 votes. The game features Alex Chang/Tigzon as seen on an old Game Boy, despite that he is from an old video game. After that Bowser (from the Super Mario Bros. series, in color) capture his friend, Leaf Loola and escape from the Game Boy screen, which leds two characters in color to defeat Bowser. During the end level of the game, Bowser was destoryed after the Game Boy console was exploded. A sequel to Tigzon on an Old Game Boy, called Tigzon on Game Boy Color was released with a simialr plot except it feature a new villian named Jack-Jack Black and its with colored graphic.It has 1849 views and 62 votes. Characters Main characters *Tai Z.Takara (originally known as Alex Chang) *Tigzon *Ani Polar (originally known as Leaf Loola) *Liv Massona *Dr. Yoko Hatsuni *Spinx Recurring characters *Nova Natzumi *Draxter "Drax" Zeno *Rola Ratai *The Klitchers *Zeo N. Zendtrix/Zega Villians *Lord Majarr Zon Enemies :Main article: List of enemies in the Tigzon series Appearances in other games *In Gamerdeath722's A Hoverboard Game, Tigzon makes his early appearance as a playable character on the first level. *Tigzon/Alex appeared as a playable character on Dealwithit3001k's Crossover Project X and was meant to appear in CPX the Show. *Tigzon/Alex makes a guest appearance in Rich3001k's Petit Lost Again. *Tigzon makes a cameo appearance on Rich3001k's Petit Minigamez. *Tigzon has appearances in alot of crossover game series: Sploder Deadlocked, Dealwithit3001k's Sploder Smash Bros, Supersonic72's Sploder Brawlers, Super Smash Bros. Xplode, Sploder Fighterz. *The Puffies from the Tigzon series, makes alot of cameo appearances in Rich3001k's games, such as Petit's Adventure 2, Petit's Adventure 3. Stage 3, Don't Try this at Home game. *A single Puffie cameos in Supersonic72's Jingo 2. *The Puffies make an appearance Dealwithitdewott's Desert Wolf 3. World 7 *In Jingo 2, Tigzon makes a cameo appearance and is a part of the game's storyline. *In Supersonic72's The Christmas Mystery, Tigzon can be seen in a window in Level 2. *Tigzon has a cameo in Rich3001k's Racket From Stage 4, level 5. *Tigzon makes a cameo in Petit Flashback Delta (in his old graphic style). *Tigzon (in his old graphic appearance) cameo in Racket Frog Tyhphoon, where he was standing on defeated KeemSphere. Other Media Webcomics In Janurary 2016, It was annoucned that a series of webcomics based off the Tigzon games is currently in progress and will feature compelety redesigns of the Tigzon characters as well as some elements for the future Tigzon games. The webcomics are largely inspired by Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man comics, Shonen-based anime such as Hunter X Hunter, One Piece, and Shaman King and toy-based anime series like Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and the Digimon Adventure series The SploderianRich Show: Rich House Tigzon appears alongside Petit, James the Desert Wolf, Jingo, Matthew, and Racket Frog in the episode Splode Time Continuum. Petit's Toonventures Tigzon was to be a part of the cast of a web series on YouTube about the Petit's Adventure series, titled Petit's Toonventures, which was being made by Petit's Adventure creator himself, Rich3001k, known on YouTube as the SploderianRich. Tigzon was to be voiced by the creator himself, Mangamixer. However, Toonventures was later cancelled, thus Tigzon never appears. The prototype of episode one, which can be found here, had a cameo of a Puffie with a sunglasses from Tigzon. Trivia *Tigzon was originally created by Gamerdeath722 (also known as Mangamixer). According to himself, the series was considered as a spiritual successor to his old platformer game, Flash Adventure, which also features an orange wolf character. *In Gamerdeath722's A Hoverboard Game, An orange wolf character, who is playable only in the first level, is an early design for Tigzon. *Many Tigzon characters were based on Gamecommentaries' Sonic/the Apocalypse series, however the design of the human characters were the same as the Sonic characters from Some Gamecommentaries' games. Gallery Tigzon - 2017 logo design.png|Current logo for the series (2017-present) Category:Tigzon series Category:Games